A Sired Heart
by KlarolineTOTVD
Summary: A fanfic crossover with The Vampire Diaries' Caroline Forbes and The Originals' Niklaus Mikaelson. This is a Klaroline fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: The Truth

Chapter 1: _The Truth_

"Caroline! What's wrong? What happened?" Bonnie asked as she walked into her dorm room and saw Caroline laying face down on her bed, crying.

She placed her bag down beside the door and quickly walked over to the bed, situating herself at the edge. "Caroline..." she said softly as she smoothed back Caroline's hair in attempt to comfort her. She'd seen Caroline upset before but she knew, somehow, that this time was different.

Caroline sat up, looked Bonnie in the eyes, and whooshed to the other end of the room. She kept her back to Bonnie, trying to calm herself down. She took in a few deep breaths and wiped her face with a tissue she'd had in her hand.

When she finally turned around she saw that Bonnie still sat in the same position, patiently waiting for Caroline to speak. "I did something really, _really_ bad, Bonnie," she finally said. She walked over to the mirror to inspect her red and puffy face.

"Bad how?" Bonnie asked in response. "Talk to me, Caroline, what happened?"

"It was the day that Katherine was on her death bed..." Caroline started. Bonnie slowly nodded her head, gesturing Caroline to continue on with her story. "Well, remember how all of us were sitting around drinking to all the horrible things she's done to us as she lived out her last hours?" Bonnie nodded. "Well," Caroline went on, "we weren't the only ones in Mystic Falls reminiscing over the memories of Katherine."

Bonnie's eyes twinged in confusion. "What do you mean we weren't the only ones? No one else in Mystic Falls knew Katherine."

"No, but some people in New Orleans did..." Caroline responded. Bonnie's eyes widened in realization.

"So, what happened?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"Klaus happened." Caroline said, sounding half angry, half upset. "I bumped into him in the woods when we were looking for Matt," she continued. "He came out of nowhere, I didn't even know how to react. I told him that I didn't have time to chat, and I vamp-ran out of there. He followed me. He told me that he was here to gloat over Katherine's corpse-to-be, and I told him that I seriously wasn't interested. Then he menacingly brought up Tyler..."

"Well, obviously Tyler is okay. He's home now." Bonnie interrupted.

"Bonnie! That's not the point," Caroline said. "Do you want to know the whole story or not?"

"Sorry, yeah. Keep going." Bonnie responded sincerely.

"So, he said that he'd heard Tyler and I broke up. I told him that I give Tyler a choice: me or revenge, and he chose wrong." Caroline walked back over to the bed, sat next to Bonnie and pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "Then Klaus asked me, and I quote, 'Would you give me the same choice?' I told him that I didn't know what he meant, and he said 'If I were to give up my revenge on Katerina, would you offer me the same choice as Tyler?'" A shocked expression appeared almost instantly on Bonnie's face. "I tried to change the subject," Caroline continued, "reminding Klaus that I had to find Matt, but he said that he had already found Matt and had already sent someone to save him."

"Klaus is the one who saved Matt?" Bonnie asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah, he did." Caroline replied as she smiled and moved the same stray hair behind her ear again. "He's full of surprises.

"So, what about the choice he asked for?" Bonnie asked intrigued and curious.

"I reminded Klaus that he came to bother Katherine," Caroline said, continuing on with her story. "He said that he did, but he wouldn't. For me. He said that he would leave, in return for one thing. This is the bad part." Caroline looked at Bonnie, contemplating whether or not she should continue.

"Caroline, what was the one thing?" Bonnie asked, conscerned.

Caroline's heart felt heavy as she remembered what happened next. "He told me that he would walk away and he would never come back. He said that I would never again have to look him in the eyes and cover our connection. He told me I'd be free, and that all he wanted was for me to be honest with him..." Caroline's eyes filled with tears, a single one ran down her cheek.

"Caroline..." Bonnie said softly, checking to see if her best friend was okay.

Caroline wiped her cheek with her hand, wanting to finish her story. "I told him that I'm in college, that I'm building a future for myself, and I have plans for my future. I told him that none of those things involve him." Caroline took a deep breath and finished her story. "I told him yes, I cover our connection because I hate myself for the truth. I made him promise me that he would leave and never come back and in return I would be honest. So he did, he promised. Then I kissed him."

Bonnie searched Caroline's face for a sign that she'd heard wrong. "What?" Bonnie asked.

"It was just a kiss. But the kiss felt so good, so right. Then I kissed him again. And one kiss led to another, and the next thing I know, we're ripping each others clothes off and having hot hybrid sex all over the forest..." Caroline looked out the Window, as if the sky would tell her how she's supposed to feel.

"Klaus?" Bonnie asked, confused. "But you hate him."

"I should hate him after all he's done," Caroline replied, turning her body sharply to face Bonnie. "But that's the thing, I don't. I don't know how I feel,"

"He almost killed Elena when he was trying to break the curse to let his werewolf side free. He sired Tyler. He killed Tyler's mom. He killed 12 of his own hybrids out of spite. You almost died because of him. Twice... Do I need to continue?" Bonnie said, concerned.

"But, Bonnie," Caroline looked into Bonnie's eyes, "I don't hate him."


	2. Chapter 2: The Promise

Chapter 2: _The Promise_

Klaus knew that nothing good was going to come from Papa Tunde absorbing all of the power from the vampires that Marcel held captive. He examined the bodies once more, then turned to Marcel, who stood in disbelief. Without saying a word, Klaus turned and whooshed away.

Klaus stood at the bottom of the steps in the main hallway of his family's home, his thoughts running wild in his mind. He threw his arms in the air in annoyance, and then let them drop back down to his sides. His brow furrowed and the muscles in his face tightened. He picked up a chair that was sitting in the hallway and threw it across the room, watching it hit the wall and break into pieces. He let out a scream and started throwing everything he saw. Then he picked up a desk, holding it high above his head, and threw it at the door. He was about to rip off the closet door when Hayley walked in through the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on?" Hayley asked with a stern voice. She stood at the other end of the hallway, looking at Klaus with confusion.

Klaus let go of the door and sat down on the third step from the bottom of the stairs. He breathed heavily as tears built up in his eyes. He felt anger and sadness simultaneously, both feelings overwhelming him greatly.

Hayley slowly walked over to Klaus and sat next to him on the step. Neither of them said a word as the next few moments passed.

"Everything's going to be okay," Hayley said reassuringly. "We'll find a way to stop Papa Tunde and the witches." She rubbed her pregnant belly gently. She _was_ worried that they wouldn't be able to stop the witches, but she wasn't willing to admit that to Klaus.

Klaus lifted his head, "I don't _care_ about the witches," he said bitterly. He looked her in the eyes, his soft blue-green eyes glossy with tears. "New Orleans was once my family's home. We ran this town, and we lived happily amongst the humans and other supernatural beings. We kept the peace. And now I've come back to reclaim my old home, just for it to be overturned by chaos." Klaus turned his head away from Hayley, bent over, and grabbed a broken piece of wood off of the floor. "Marcel forced out the werewolves and banned the witches from practicing magic. He should have known that one day it would come back to bite him on the ass." Klaus fidgeted with the broken piece. "And I forgave him for all he has done. And I feel pitty for him having lost his beloved Davina. And now he mopes around in sorrow, while I clean up the mess he made. Then there is Rebekah. My own sister, my blood, plotted against me with Marcel. Did she really believe that she could defeat me? Has she not learned?" Klaus looked at Hayley again, "And then, of course, there is my brother. He is infatuated with you, and his ex-witch-girlfriend wants me dead. He has sided with her once before, who is to say he won't do it again?" Klaus looked down at Hayley's stomach and then back at her eyes. "And you all believe that I have ill intentions for my child. That I plan to use her for my own gain of power." Klaus stood up and walked into the study. Hayley followed.

Hayley leaned aginst the doorway and watched as Klaus poured himself a shot of Bourbon and observed a painting of his that was sitting on an easel . She came closer and stood next to him. "We can't help that you give us every reason not to trust you," she said. "You hurt everyone around you. You never let Rebekah be happy and you always betray Elijah. And when Tyler told me that the baby can sire hybrids and that you planned to use her, I had no reason not to believe him." Hayley took a step forward and moved in front of Klaus' view of the painting. "You force people to distrust you. You make impulsive decisions that shouldn't be taken lightly. You kill people without second guessing yourself. You don't have many redeeming qualities."

Klaus downed the shot and placed the glass down on the table. "So I've been told," he responded. He walked over to the couch and sat on the arm. "I am a monster, I am pure evil. I destroy everything I touch. I let my temper get the best of me." Klaus looked out the window, "It's no wonder Caroline wants no part of me."

"Caroline?" Hayley asked. "Is that what this is all about?"

"Forget it," Klaus said defensively.

"That's your problem, Klaus," Hayley said in an aggravated tone. "You never open up. You can't go through life hiding your emotions. Why don't you be honest with me, with yourself, about what Caroline means to you. What do you want from her?"

"What I _want_ is to show her the world!" Klaus yelled. "I want to travel the world and show her all of the places on earth that are as beautiful as her."

"Does she know that?" Hayley asked, feeling sympathetic for him.

"She had me promise her that I would never return to Mystic Falls. She wants no part of me." Klaus frowned and looked down at the floor. "I promised her I would not return and I intend to keep every promise I make to her."


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance

Chapter 3: _Acceptance  
_

Bonnie watched as Caroline's eye filled with tears. "Caroline, it's okay," she said. "It's okay." She pulled Caroline into her arms and hugged her gently as if she were a porcelain doll who would break under pressure.

Caroline let out a small sob then pushed herself away. "Bonnie," she said, "I don't know what to do." She pulled another tissue out of the box behind her and wiped her eyes. "Tyler knows. He overheard me telling Elena at his welcome home party."

"How did he react to _that_ news?" Bonnie asked.

"He was pissed. He has every right to be. Klaus has done nothing but horrible things to him." Caroline stood up and straightened her shirt. "What did I do? How could I so _foolishly_ hook up with Klaus?"

"Obviously you're into him," Bonnie said, looking up at Caroline. "You kissed him for a reason. He wanted to know how you felt, and you answered with a kiss. I'm not saying that it's a good thing that you have feelings for the most evil being on this planet, but it is good that you aren't denying your attraction anymore. And you didn't mean to hurt Tyler. You can't control your feelings." Bonnie looked at the time on her phone, realized she was supposed to be meeting Jeremy in 10 minutes, and stood up. "Hey, I promised Jeremy that I'd meet up with him in a few minutes. He said he has a surprise for me. I should be back in a few hours. Are you going to be okay for a little bit?"

Caroline rubbed her neck. "Yeah," she replied, "I'll be fine. Go have fun." She hugged Bonnie tight. "Thank you."

After Bonnie left the dorm room, Caroline reached under her mattress and pulled out her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Tonight was horrible. I went to Tyler's party to have a good time and forget about Klaus. I thought that him leaving for good would mean that my feelings would leave for good too. Everything fell apart tonight, why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? If I didn't tell Elena, Tyler never would have overheard. And then, of course, Tyler told Stefan. On top of that, I just vented about it to Bonnie. I'm sure that either she or Tyler will tell Jeremy. Tyler will probably tell Matt too. It's none of their business! I hooked up with Klaus, so what? It's not like he's coming back ever again. It was a one-time thing. I'll never see him again...ever._

Caroline shut her diary and stuck it back under her mattress. Then she reached into her nightstand drawer and pulled out the picture of her and a horse that Klaus drew for her. She held it in both hands, stroking her thumb over Klaus' name at the bottom. _Thank you for your honesty, Klaus_ she read in her head. She set the sheet of paper down on the bed and walked over to the closet. In the back was a beautiful blue ball gown. She gently took it out and walked over to the full length mirror. She held the gown up to her body. _I'll take you wherever you want. Rome? Paris? Tokyo?_ she remembered Klaus say to her. She returned the gown to the closet, stroking the side of it one last time before shutting the door.

When she turned back to her bed, the first thing her eyes set on was the graduation picture of her, Bonnie, and Elena. _He was your first love, I intend to be your last._ The sounds of Klaus' voice rang in her head. They were beginning to become too much for her to handle. She took the horse drawing and buried it in her dresser drawer under all of her neatly folded shirts. Then she put the photo of her and her friends face-down. She needed to get away from all things that were a reminder of Klaus. Right now, everything was a reminder. She grabbed her jacket, purse and keys and left the dorms.

After driving for about 40 minutes with no destination, Caroline pulled to the side of the road and parked her car. She took out her phone and dialed her voicemail. "You have one saved message" the automated voice said, and then the message played. "Caroline, I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world.. surrounded by food, music, art, culture.. and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me." Caroline held on to every word as she listened, captivated by the sound of his voice. Between his British accent and the joy in his voice, she couldn't help but smile.

She put her phone back in her purse and put the car in drive. She made a U-turn and headed back to the dorms.

When she got back to her room she tossed her things on her bed and opened up a small suitcase. She quickly opened up her shirt drawer and took the drawing out, placing it at the bottom of the suitcase. Then she packed a few pairs of jeans and shirts. When she started to pack her underwear, Bonnie walked in.

"Hey, Car," Bonnie said as she closed the door behind her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Caroline said as she put a pink lacy bra into her suitcase. "Actually, I'm great." She threw her makeup bag on top of her clothes and zipped up the suitcase.

"It's almost 1 in the morning, where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"New Orleans." Caroline picked up her purse and keys, rolling her suitcase beside her. "I know what I want now, Bonnie," Caroline said as she walked up to Bonnie, who still stood in front of the door. "I don't know why I denied my feelings for so long."

"Caroline, are you sure this is a good idea?" Bonnie asked, concerned. ""Not too long ago you were agreeing with me that Klaus is evil."

"I can change him," Caroline responded. "When he looks me in the eyes, he isn't the same person. You know why Tyler is alive? Because I asked Klaus to let him live. He would do anything for me. He loves me."

"Just because he loves you doesn't mean he will change. He manipulates and uses people. What makes you think you're any different than any other girl he's used his charm on? Klaus isn't capable of feeling genuine feelings."

"That's not true," Caroline said. "I know that he is capable of love. And he is capable of change. I've always felt that he is. Even the first time I met him, when he made Tyler bite me, I knew he was capable of being saved. He's just afraid, Bonnie. He thinks that without power, no one would even know he exists. He's afraid to be alone forever. So he chooses to be feared and hated than to be unknown and alone. He thinks it's easier to force people to be his friend than to let his emotions out. He needs someone to prove him wrong, to show him that he is worth more than he thinks he is."

"Klaus won't change!" Bonnie said, annoyed. "No one can fix him, not even you. He's a lost cause. Caroline, you're my best friend. I don't want to watch you get hurt."

"He won't hurt me, Bonnie," Caroline said, beginning to become annoyed, herself. "You need to let me go. I'll be back in a few days. I'll call you. I at least need to give this a try."

"I don't think you should go," Bonnie said. "We have tests and stuff this week. You have a life here, Caroline. A future, remember? You told Klaus that he's not a part of your future."

"Maybe he is. Maybe he can be." Caroline said as she adjusted her purse. "I owe it to both of us to give it a shot. I'm leaving now. Please let me pass so I can get to the door."

"Caroline," Bonnie started.

"Bonnie! Get out of my way!" Caroline said, finally done talking. Bonnie moved away from the door and Caroline opened it. "I'll be back in a few days," she said and then left the room.

Caroline threw her suitcase in her trunk, threw her purse in the passenger seat, and started the car.


	4. Chapter 4: Honesty

Chapter 4: _Honesty_

Hayley stood still with her arms crossed, trying to understand Klaus. "Since when do you give up on something you want?" she asked.

"Caroline is different," Klaus replied. "If I push too hard, she will never come around. Now, this talk is over." Klaus stood up and began walking toward the door of the study.

"Klaus," Hayley said. Klaus stopped walking but remained facing the door. "I'm sure everything, the witches, Caroline, I'm sure it will all fix itself and everything will be okay in the end."

Klaus turned around. "No, Hayley," he said through his teeth, "it will not be okay. Nothing has gone right since I've returned to New Orleans. The witches aren't the only problem. The moment I got here I found out that Marcellus, whom I raised myself, has turned my city upside-down. And I found out that, somehow, I magically impregnated a young wolf. I wanted to bring Caroline home to New Orleans with me. We would have ruled the city together. Instead, she practically professed her love to me and then told me that I could never see her again, leaving me alone to watch my brother become emotionally attached to the mother of my child."

"I'm sorry?" Hayley asked, offended. "I am_ not_ just the mother of your child. I am my own person. I didn't ask for Elijah to fall for me and I didn't ask for this baby. But the baby is mine no matter what. And she is yours too. Whatever feelings Elijah has for me are not relevant to the baby. You need to learn to separate things in your life. For example, your friendship with Marcel and the fact that Rebekah is your sister. You don't own either of them, although you like to pretend you do. Let them make their own decisions."

Klaus took a step forward, his brow furrowed. "Do not tell me how to live my life, little wolf." He turned around and left the room.

The next morning Klaus searched the quarter for Marcel. Around 2 in the afternoon he returned home, having been unsuccessful.

"Rebekah!" Klaus called from the main hall. He walked to the kitchen, where he found Hayley making herself a sandwich. "Have you seen Rebekah?" he asked.

"She and Elijah went to see Sophie. They're trying to get a step ahead of Papa Tunde now that he is more powerful than ever. They should be back soon."

"Very soon," Klaus said, followed by the front door opening. Klaus turned around. "Hello, sister. Have you seen or spoken to Marcel?"

"No, I haven't," Rebekah answered. "You were the last one with him, what happened, Nik?"

"I don't know, I left him. His dead vampires are the least of my concerns." Klaus pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "I'll try to reach his cell."

"It is not like Marcellus to run," said Elijah. "The vampires are his family. Alongside Rebekah and Davina, that is." Elijah abruptly looked toward Klaus. "Davina"

"Davina is dead, Elijah," Klaus replied.

"No, what if Marcel is with Davina's body? Did you check the cemetery?" Elijah asked.

"Of course I checked the cemetery. And I checked the church. I am not an amateur, brother."

"Well, where else would he go?" Hayley asked. "Where is the last place you would think to look for him?"

"What about the plantation that he grew up on before you took him in, Nik?" Rebekah suggested. "Do you think he could be there?"

"Niklaus and I will go check," Elijah said. "Rebekah, you stay here with Hayley. If we find Marcel, I will call you."

Klaus and Elijah pulled up to the old plantation and saw Marcel sitting under an apple tree at the side of the house. They stepped out of the car and walked toward him.

"I figured you'd eventually find me," Marcel said.

"Hayley suggested that we look for you in a place you'd never go. Rebekah suggested starting here," Elijah responded.

"Why are you hiding?" Klaus asked.

"I'm not hiding," Marcel said. "I needed my space. Can you blame me?"

"We should go home now," Elijah said. "There is someone waiting for you." Marcel smiled, and the 3 of them got into the car and drove off.

"Rebekah!" Elijah called from the doorway.

Rebekah ran down the stairs. "Did you find him?" she asked eagerly. Marcel stepped out from behind Elijah and Rebekah ran into his arms, then the 2 of them ran upstairs hand-in-hand.

"Good to see that the 2 of them can be happy given the current circumstances with the witches," Klaus said sarcastically.

"Brother, why must you be so bitter?" Elijah asked. "Marcel is faithful to both you and Rebekah. You never believe anyone is good enough for our sister, but I believe Marcel has proven himself worthy. You should allow yourself to be happy for them."

"And should I be happy for you and Hayley as well?" Klaus asked.

Elijah's eyes twinged. "What are you implying, Niklaus?"

"Oh, come on, Elijah," Klaus said exhaustedly. "Do you truly think that you are fooling anyone?"

Elijah moved close to Klaus. "How I feel toward Hayley is none of your concern," he said.

Right when Klaus was about to rebuttal, Hayley appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Speaking of the little wolf," Klaus said, looking up at her.

"Hello, Hayley," Elijah said, turning around to face her.

Hayley walked down the stairs. "Sorry if I'm interrupting something. I figured I'd give the lovebirds their space," she said with a chuckle. "I'll get out of your way." She walked passed Elijah and Klaus, through the kitchen, and into the backyard.

"I have some business to tend to," Elijah announced. "I assume I can trust that you will be civil in my absence?"

"Of course, brother," Klaus said. Elijah raised his head and twinged his eyes, then turned and left.

Klaus could hear the laughter of Rebekah and Marcel coming from upstairs. He grabbed a bottle of liquor and a glass and went to the back of the house. Through the kitchen window he could see Hayley sitting on the porch steps. He slid open the door and went outside, sitting himself down beside her.

"I didn't think you were speaking to me," Hayley said.

"I wasn't," Klaus replied honestly. "But I wanted to tell you that I listened to what you had to say. I will allow Rebekah and Marcel to be an item."

"I guess you weren't really listening then," Hayley said. "It shouldn't be your decision at all. You shouldn't have to _allow_ it." Hayley looked at Klaus, who was staring into his now half-full glass. "I'm going to start dinner."

Klaus stayed seated on the porch steps, just thinking to himself. He couldn't help but draw a portrait of Caroline in his mind. He focused on her blue eyes, how they sparkle and light up when he looks into them. Her blond hair, the softness of her curls. The roundness of her face, her soft pink lips, the dimples in her cheeks when she smiles. Then he remembered the soft touch of her skin against his...

"Klaus!" Hayley called.

Klaus fell out of his trance and quickly turned his head to look behind him. He could see Hayley in the kitchen. When she saw him looking at her, she waved her hand for him to come inside. He grabbed his booze, stood up and walked inside.

"Dinner's ready," Hayley said. "Rebekah and Marcel said they'll eat later and Elijah still isn't back. So, I guess it's just you and me."

"What time is it?" Klaus asked, seeing that his liquor bottle was nearly empty and the sky had turned a beautiful shade of orange.

"It's almost 5," Hayley said. "You were sitting out there for over an hour. What were you doing?"

"Nothing, I have a lot on my mind," Klaus replied.

Klaus and Hayley sat at the dining room table and ate silently. "I'll clean up," Klaus offered when they were both finished eating. Hayley helped him carry the plates to the kitchen. She leaned against the counter as Klaus washed the dishes.

After driving for 15 hours, making only 3 stops to grab food and use the bathroom, Caroline pulled into the Mikaelson driveway. She parked the car in front of the left side of the house and sat there for a minute.

"You can do this, Caroline," she said to herself. She took a deep breath and got out of the car, taking her purse out from the passenger seat and her suitcase from the trunk. She walked up to the house and rang the bell, which let out an old-fashioned doorbell tone.

"Were you expecting someone?" Hayley asked Klaus. He shook his head, and the 2 of them walked into the hall. Klaus stopped at the stairs while Hayley opened the door. "Caroline?"

"Hayley?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline..." Klaus said with a pleasantly surprised smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome, Caroline

Chapter 5: _Welcome, Caroline_

Caroline stretched her neck to see around Hayley. "Klaus," she said with a shaky voice, butterflies building up in her stomach.

"Come in," Klaus urged. Hayley stepped to the side and Klaus walked over to Caroline and took her suitcase.

"Thank you," Caroline said. He motioned her to follow him to the study and as she followed she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Would you care for some champagne?" Klaus offered as he poured 2 flutes.

"Sure," Caroline responded softly as she sat down on the love seat, leaning her back against the cushion. "I guess that really is our thing…"

"Didn't I tell you that?" Klaus agreed. "So, what brings you to New Orleans? I thought you were done with me." He walked over and handed her the glass, then sat across from her on the coffee table.

"Yeah, I thought so too," Caroline said, observing the painting on the easel. "Honestly, I wanted to be done with you. But everything around me kept reminding me of you." She looked at Klaus, finding that he was gazing at her as if he was memorizing her every feature.

"So, what do you expect will come from this visit?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know," Caroline shrugged. "Maybe we'll be able to get some closure and put this all behind us so that I can move on." She leaned forward and placed her champagne flute next to him on the table then slid to the edge of the seat, her knees softly colliding with his. "15 hours in my car gave me more than enough time to play through every possible situation that could happen between us. I played that very moment of me ringing your doorbell and walking through your front door so many times that I lost count. And out of all of those instances I made up in my head, never once was Hayley the one to greet me at the door. What is she doing here?"

"That's a long story for another day, love," Klaus said with a smile. "All you need to know right now is that she is here to stay. But don't worry Elijah is the one mooning over her. I have my set eyes on a girl far more beautiful and intriguing." He leaned forward, their faces nearly touching, and took her hands in his.

Caroline pulled her hands away, "If you expect me to _ever_ give you another thought, you'll stop keeping things from me and lying. What is she doing here?"

Klaus' smile faded. "Why must you ruin the moment?" He stood up. "Hayley!" he called.

Hayley walked into the study, "Yes?"

"Please, take a seat," Klaus requested, gesturing for her to sit on the love seat beside Caroline. "Caroline has some questions she would like answered."

Hayley walked over and sat down. When Caroline turned to face her, she noticed Hayley's pregnant belly. "You're pregnant?!" Caroline blurted out. "Who did you hook up with _this_ time?"

"Excuse me?!" Hayley said, beginning to stand up.

"Sit down, Hayley," Klaus said. "Caroline, the child is mine."

"_What?_" Caroline asked in disbelief, standing up in shock. "You and _her_?!" Caroline pointed at Hayley. "When? Why? How?" she asked Klaus, looking devastated, then she turned to Hayley. "And _you_! Was seducing Tyler not enough for you?! You had to sleep with Klaus too?! You're such a… _whore_!" Hayley stood up and shoved Caroline.

"Ladies!" Klaus shouted, trying to break up the fight that was carrying on in front of him. He pulled Hayley away from Caroline and stepped between them. "As much as I love a cat fight, this is neither the time nor the place."

"How could you?" Caroline said to Klaus, then looked at Hayley and stormed out of the house.

"She's lucky I was too busy protecting my stomach to kick her ass," Hayley said to Klaus.

"Just go," Klaus replied, and then went to find Caroline.

Klaus found Caroline sitting right on the front steps. "I thought you might have left."

"I don't want to admit to Bonnie that she was right. You haven't changed and you never will."

"You won't even give me a chance to explain, will you?" Klaus asked, taking a seat next to her.

"What is there to explain?" Caroline asked angrily. "You asked what I expected to come from me being here? I expected you to prove to me that you aren't the world's biggest jerk. But I was clearly kidding myself."

"Caroline, give me a chance."

"I've given you more than you deserve. I shouldn't even be here right now. I ended your little fantasy of us, and I should have left it that way."

"_My_ little fantasy?" Klaus chuckled. "Are you not the one who kissed _me_?"

"Clearly it was a mistake." Caroline stood and started toward her car. Klaus sighed and whooshed to her driver's side door and leaned against it just as she got to the car. "Get out of my way," she said.

"I can't let you leave angry, love," Klaus said, his arms folded across his chest. "If you leave now, I'll never get to see you again."

"That's kind of the point," Caroline responded harshly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Let me explain," Klaus said delicately, reaching for her hands.

"Don't touch me," she said as she jumped back. Klaus' arms dropped to his sides. "You have 5 minutes to explain yourself and then I'm leaving."

"Thank you," Klaus said.

After talking for a little while, Klaus finished his story. "We were both in a bad place and we made a bad decision. I didn't expect to impregnate her. I didn't know that it was even possible." Klaus stepped away from the car and toward Caroline. "Forgive me, Caroline."

"Every decision you make is a bad one. I can forgive you for Hayley but once the baby comes along I don't know what's going to happen."

"None of us do. Hayley lives in the day. None of us are thinking that far ahead. Give me a chance, Caroline."

"I did plan on staying a few days…" Caroline adjusted the straps of her shirt.

"So, you'll stay?" Klaus said, trying to hold back a smile.

"I'm not making any promises but I'll see how I feel in a few days."

Klaus extended his arm, Caroline linked hers, and they walked back inside.

Klaus carried Caroline's suitcase into one of the guest bedrooms. "I think you'll find this room to your liking. If you need me, my room is just down the hall." He smiled and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Caroline looked around the huge room. On the far side of the room was a queen-size bed with a beautiful magenta-colored canopy and matching duvet. On the bed were a dozen pillows of assorted sizes and shades of pink. At the head of the bed was a large painting of a snowflake, similar to the one Klaus had painted for the winter wonderland charity event. The detailing was incredible. There were a few more extravagant paintings along the other walls as well. On the other side of the room were a fireplace, coffee table, and a few chairs. There was even a balcony. On the night stands and the coffee table were lavender-scented candles that were filling the room with a calming aroma.

Caroline took her suitcase and put it on the bed, emptying it. She opened the closet door, which opened up into a large walk-in closet. She put away her clothes and left the suitcase on the floor in the closet. She took a fresh towel out and walked into the bathroom, which was every bit as magnificent as the rest of the room. She set herself a bath and relaxed.

When Caroline came out of the bathroom there were a dozen roses sitting on her bed, accompanied by a note. She picked up the folded piece of paper and read it: _Caroline, There is a gift for you in the closet. Join me in the dining room for a late supper at 10. –Klaus_

Caroline walked over to the closet and slowly reached for the knob. When she opened the door, at first all she saw were her own clothes that she recently unpacked. She walked in and saw something in the corner on her right. She turned her body and walked up to it. It was a simple, elegant, full-length gown. On the shelf next to it was a silver pair of heels and a box. She picked up the box and opened it. Inside was the bracelet Klaus had given to her for her birthday and another note: _I hope you won't throw this in my face again._

Caroline took the dress, the heels, and the bracelet out of the closet and set them down on the bed. It was 9:15 now and she couldn't wait to sit across from Klaus in less than an hour.


End file.
